runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Hernandez
Alice Hernandez was a minor recurring character on Runaways. Backstory At an unknown point in time, Alice met and married Gene Hernandez. Both she and Gene were Geologists at Geosciences Research Center at Goodman University. Prior to 2003, she and Gene were approached by Jonah and introduced to PRIDE; Jonah having brought them both into his organization to analyze rock samples from his dig site. In 2003, they had their only child, a daughter, named Molly Hernandez.Hulu Press Allegra Acosta Character Bio Upon their first PRIDE meeting in the same year, she and Gene learned the truth of their annual meetings and though claimed having not to have signed up for it, they and the other members were recorded sacrificing a young man. However, in order to kept their new born daughter safe, they continued with the annual meetings and work for Jonah. Prior to or during 2007, Alice and Gene had grown suspicious of the rock samples they were analyzing for Joanh; they couldn't explain what they found. They came to the conclusion that it had nothing to due with renewable energy. Fearing Jonah and the work they were doing, they prepared a will with Catherine Wilder as well as prepared a "Goodbye" video. In the video, they explained that their research was about a renewable energy source that would be beneficial towards the planet. However, despite what was down in the dig site, there was a blind fault that couldn't be seen from the surface that, if disturbed, would cause catastrophic earthquakes and release hydrocarbons that would cause explosions and massive fires. Even more disturbing, they were unable to analyze the rock samples they dug up, having speculated that they could have been caused by a virus or a fungus. They ended the message with that if Molly was viewing the tape, then they had failed to stop Jonah, but they loved her and were their greatest joy. In 2007, one night while she and Gene were working late at the Geosciences Research Center, Leslie Dean planted a bomb in the lab and locked it from the outside. The resulting explosion killed both Alice and Gene, though Molly, approximately four years old and present with her parents, survived. Alice and her husband were buried during a funeral attended by the other members of PRIDE and their children. Personality Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Dale and Stacey Yorkes The Hernandezes and Yorkeses had a close friendship. Alice and Gene confided in Dale and Stacey about their research findings and trusted them enough to take care of Molly should they fail and be killed. Despite their trust, Graciela mistook their planning and believed that if Dale and Stacey were so trustful, then they would have left information for Molly with them rather than her. Dale and Stacey conclude, however, that they loved them, that they entrusted Molly to them upon their death and provided them a secluded ranch in the Yucatan, a place to escape to. Despite this, they also believed that they could both be compromised and fail, as they were, and left more information with Graciela, specifically for Molly. Appearances ;Season One *''Metamorphosis'' *''Tsunami'' (Archived Footage) *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' (Mentioned Only) Trivia Gallery ---- ---- References See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hernandez Family Category:PRIDE Category:Deceased